Beyond Reality a Valentine Tale
by Lolita-Foxy15
Summary: a short story for theinesibling's Beyond Reality. Really sweet. ;


**Here is a short story about the Beyond Reality Crew. If you have no Idea what I'm talking about, go see theninesibling's story: Beyond Reality. Anyway, this was meant to be for Valentines Day, but I never got around to it, so now it's Valentines Day...in September!! Enjoy!**

**XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx  
**

Echo sighed. Valentines Day was always such a pain in the neck. Everyone giving eachother mushy cards and giggling over getting some back. And worse of all: Pink...was...EVERYWHERE!! Echo pulled the backpack strap farther up on her shoulder. _I really hate it. _She thought, as her house apeared in front of her.

_Oh, yes...I just remembered! Sigrid's coming to pick me up pretty soon! _She ran up the front steps and open the door, all the while trying to keep the three dogs she owned in. She dropped her backpack and jogged upstairs. After school, she was always the only one home until her brother and her parents got back.

Echo's brother, Levi, worked at the hospital as a specimen transporter, Her mother worked at a nearby office and her father was in the constructing buisness. You might think that being alone most of the time would be lonely, but that's how Echo liked it. Nice and quiet.

In her room, Echo threw together clothes and her Naruto headband in her other backpack.Grabbed somethingto eat downstairs and before she knew it, Sigird was outside in her car, honking the horn.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxXxXxXxXxXx

Echo climbed in the car and shut the door. Sigrid smiled. " Ready to go?" She asked.  
"Yep!...Wait, where's Katachi?"  
Sigrid pushed the gas and pulled out into the street. " She's at my house."  
"Alone?"  
Sigrid looked shocked. " No...She's with Ambrose..."  
Echo gave Sigrid the 'how could you? We're talking about Katachi!' look. " You left her alone...with Ambrose...on Valentines Day...?"  
Sigrid got the sheepish look, "I thought it would be fine...But I see your point."

" Better hurry up."

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxXxxXXXXXX

When they finally pulled up into the driveway, Ambrose and Katachi were standing by the door. Ambrose's arm was being crushed by Katachi's and he showed it with the strange expression of agony on his face. Sigrid climbed out of the car, dislodged the red haired girl from the poor boy's arm, and walked inside. Echo followed close behind, slapped Ambrose on the back and pulled the wailing Katachi inside.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

" Im sorry we are late, guys. I had to go pick up the anime. Who knew Hastings people could be so slow." Sigrid said as they were sitting down on the couch. Katachi stood by the DVD player, holding six anime boxes. " Which one should we watch first?" She asked. " How about this one!" She held up a pink box that had an anime couple kissing on it. Echo and Ambrose shrunk back on the couch, both shouting "NO!!"

Katachi sighed and held up _Black Cat. _" This one?"

Sigrid nodded, Ambrose nodded and Echo sighed in releif. "Yeah, that one." Ambrose said, smiling. Katachi put it in and sat inbetween Sigrid and Echo. Ambrose sat on the the other side of Sigrid, at the end.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX

After a few episodes, the sky began getting dark, and Echo began falling asleep. Katachi nudged her, " It's not even 11 yet."

" Sorry, school wears me out."

" Oh."

XXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxx

Sigrid, Echo and finally Ambrose all fell asleep. At the time, it was 3 in the morning and Katachi was still determined to watch her romance. She hopped up, and put her romance in. Then, she sat by the couch on the floor, playing with Ambrose's hair. The slow, soft music began playing, and Katachi fell into a trance.

Ambrose woke up shortly after the music ended, and looked down at Katachi swaying. He smiled and lay back down. He knew she loved Valentines Day, he was glad she had such a good one.

And so it was, the four friends eventually fell asleep together and all dreamed of the years to come.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxx

**I hope you liked it! Please reveiw and dont kill me for being sappy at the end. D **


End file.
